


Amor a través del tiempo

by DeyVG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almas pasadas, Amor - Freeform, Brujeria, Compromiso, Dolor, Drama, F/F, M/M, Referencias de muerte, Romance, amor imposible
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyVG/pseuds/DeyVG
Summary: El amor le puede llegar a cualquiera, sin importar si es el momento o lugar adecuado.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Amor a través del tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi one-shot que participara en el desafío de facebook por la pagina #EsDeFanfics.

_Año 1608, en algún lugar de Latinoamérica._

Allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre. Entre todas las mujeres de aquella aldea ella era quien se distinguía y resaltaba fácilmente.

Su hermoso cabello rubio que caía en bellas ondas estaba siendo adornado por pequeñas florecitas verdes que hacían un contraste divino, sus ojos grises parecían brillar a la luz del sol reflejando una mirada cálida, su piel blanca resaltaba por el bello vestido color verde bosque que traía puesto.

Aquella chica daba un aire de inocencia angelical y era apreciada por un par de hermosos ojos verdes desde un balcón, bueno, la observaba antes de que un joven castaño se interpusiera y comenzara a agitar su mano enérgicamente en señal de saludo sacándole un bufido a aquella persona.

\- Parece que se han interpuesto entre tú y tu rubia obsesión, me sorprende que no lo hayas embrujado- exclamó una voz que se encontraba a un lado de la joven observando todo en silencio.

-Sabes que aún no podemos llamar la atención, Severus- le respondió la joven dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio, en verdad se estaba hartando de aquel chico.

-Siempre puedes aceptar salir con él, Lily- comentó con una sonrisa burlona aquel joven pelinegro.

-¿Y qué sigue después? ¿Qué los magos estemos separados de los humanos y se nos enseñe como usar nuestra magia en una escuela mientras está es controlada con una varita y que tú y yo nos dejemos de hablar?- La joven pelirroja preguntó con sarcasmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al pelinegro quien sólo levantó las manos en señal de paz.

-Tranquila, solo era una broma. Es divertido molestarlo- él contestó mientras ponía uno de sus brazos alrededor de la joven y le giñaba un ojo al joven castaño que se encontraba fulminándolo con la mirada antes de irse molesto del lugar.

-Tengo una idea- Lily tenía una enorme sonrisa y la mirada puesta en su viejo amigo quien borró su sonrisa.

-No- Severus dijo rápidamente mientras quitaba su brazo de la joven.

-Por favor, Severus. Dale una poción para que se enamore de ti y me deje en paz para estar con Narcissa- Suplicó la pelirroja recordando a su, en palabras propias, ángel.

El pelinegro la miró por un largo momento antes de suspirar dramáticamente.

-No hay nada de divertido en eso. Mejor lo enamoro por mí mismo, me debes una, Lily. Lo mantendré alejado para que tu vayas con tu novia- el joven contestó mientras le sonreía a su vieja amiga, tal vez él podría tener su propio romance.

-Muchas gracias, Severus. Ahora me voy, tengo una cita con Narcissa- la pelirroja le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Severus para después tomar la faldilla de su vestido y correr hacia el lugar del encuentro.

-Esta mujer un día me sacará canas verdes, otra vez. Como sea. Ahora debo pensar en cómo hacer que James se fije en mí- con una sonrisa burlona el pelinegro salió de aquella casa en búsqueda de aquel castaño.

Mientras tanto lejos de aquella aldea se encontraba una joven rubia esperando a su novia quien milagrosamente iba llegando.

-Hola Amor mío- Saludó la ojigris con una sonrisa a su agitada pelirroja.

-Mi ángel. ¿Te hice esperar mucho?- Preguntó Lily mientras se sentaba aun lado de Narcissa y acariciaba su mejilla.

-No mucho, llegué un poco después que tú- Narcissa comentó suavemente mientras se inclinaba más cerca de la mano que se encontraba acariciándola.

-De todas maneras me disculpo, cariño- Insistió la pelirroja antes de tomar ambas mejillas de Narcissa en sus manos y besarla suavemente.

La rubia complacida correspondió aquel dulce beso y comenzó a mover sus labios suavemente dejando que Lily la guiara. Le encantaba aquellos besos que su novia le daba, la hacían sentir especial y amada por lo que no dudó en pasar suavemente sus manos por el cuello de la pelirroja hasta estar abrazándola.

Cuando dejaron de besarse juntaron sus frentes y la pelirroja abrazó la cintura de su novia, ambas permanecieron abrazadas en medio de aquel bosque simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de otra.

Eran esos momentos en donde ambas se permitían disfrutar del enorme cariño que se tenían, en su aldea no podían mostrar su gran amor, nunca serían aceptadas.

-¿Puedes hacer eso que me mostraste antes?- preguntó suavemente Narcissa mientras miraba el cielo. Ambas de encontraban acostadas en el césped del bosque.

-¿Qué cosa?- Lily fingió no saber a qué se refería su novia.

-Lo de las flores y las mariposas- le respondió ahora mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien- se limitó a contestar dándole una suave sonrisa.

Lily se sentó siendo seguida por Narcissa quien imitó su acción. Después de inhalar y exhalar, Lily levantó sus manos y empezó a murmurar palabra en latín que la rubia no entendía pero aún así la miraba como si fuese lo más hermoso y raro del mundo y tal vez lo era.

Cuando la pelirroja dejó de hablar a su alrededor comenzaron a nacer flores de diferentes colores mientras que cientos de mariposas sobrevolaban, algunas de ellas se paraban en el cabello de la rubia haciendo que está sonriera brillantemente.

-Gracias, mi amor- Narcissa le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Lily para después levantarse en comenzar a jugar con las mariposas.

-Todo por ti. Mi amor- susurró Lily mientras miraba como la rubia sonreía ampliamente cuando algunas mariposas se paraban en sus dedos por lo que decidió tomar un ramo de flores y dárselo.

Cuando la pelirroja llegó a su casa tenía una amplia sonrisa mientras suspiraba soñadoramente.

-Veo que te divertiste- Comentó Severus quien salía de su habitación mientras se ponía una camisa y tenía su propia sonrisa.

-Veo que tú también- dijo Lily Ahora con una sonrisa burlona y una ceja arqueada al ver aquel chuletón que adornaba la blanca piel de su amigo.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Tal vez James tenga cierta debilidad por los pelinegros. ¿Quieres algún bocadillo? - respondió con el mismo tono burlón que su amiga.

-Eres todo un caso. No se me antoja comer nada, me iré a dormir. Que descanses, Severus- un bostezo salió de los labios de la pelirroja y antes de entrar a su habitación escuchó el suave "buenas noches" de Severus.

Después de aquel día pasaron meses en lo que Lily y Narcissa vivieron su amor en las sombras, todo parecía ir bien hasta que un día Lily encontró a su Novia llorando.

-¿Qué ha pasado, mi amor?- preguntó preocupada al ver como la rubia parecía encogerse más ante su toque llenándola de preocupación.

-Mis padres han decidido casarme en un mes con un tal Lucius- logró decir entre sollozos la joven causando que la pelirroja se conmocionara y solo la abrazara fuertemente.

Ambas se quedaron abrazadas sin querer soltarse, sabían que ese era su fin y decir que dolía poco seria mentir vilmente, ambas serían separadas.

Cuando el cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo fue que ambas jóvenes decidieron despedirse, fue un momento agridulce que solo les hizo grietas en el corazón.

Lily llegó a su casa con lágrimas en los ojos pero decidida, al subir al balcón encontró todo listo y a Severus prendiendo algunas velas.

-Siempre tienes todo listo- Lily trato de bromear pero no le salió, su voz sonaba amarga.

-Me enteré por James, él también está comprometido así que supe que llegó la hora- respondió suavemente mientras tomaba dos muñecos y los ponía en el centro de un círculo.

-Empecemos- dijo después de suspirar y secar sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos, uno a cada extremo de donde se encontraban los muñecos acostados mientras comenzaban a murmurar palabras, a cada segundo que pasaba más viento parecía haber en la habitación.

Los muñecos que hasta ahora habían estado inmóviles se levantaron y una aguja atravesó el lugar donde debería estar su corazón, al momento en que la aguja quedó atorada las velas se apagaron y loa muñecos cayeron otra vez inmóviles.

-Está hecho- dijo Severus mientras soltaba las manos de Lily y la miraba.

-Está no era la vida para nosotras, toda vía falta pasar la que ni siquiera seremos amigas y después seremos libres en la que por fin estaremos juntas sin ningún impedimento- dijo Lily a quien otra vez se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras tomaba uno de los muñecos, el que tenía la apariencia de Narcissa siendo Severus el que tomaba el de James.

-No lo hicimos con cuidado. Tal vez en está vida si nos maten y volvamos a reencarnar sin memoria, como ellos- dijo Severus con voz suave y dolida.

-Eso espero, por ahora nos queda esperar a mañana, viejo amigo- dijo Lily quien seguida de Severus, se paró en frente del balcón y ambos miraron a aquella aldea que había sido su hogar y recordaban su vida anterior en la que solo eran amigos de sus amados.


End file.
